supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of instances of toy confiscation by child
Season 8 Birou Family *Swiper the Fox plush toy: Orla lost it for decapitating all her sisters' dolls, begging for her treats, hitting her mother with a rolled-up newspaper, biting Jo's hand, and throwing water balloons at the babysitter *Dora the Explorer coloring book: Orla lost it for calling Jo a horrible person to throw out her treats *Dora the Explorer DVDs: Orla lost them for behaving unacceptably at the restaurant, and carrying on outside naked *Princess Jasmine Doll: Orla lost it for pushing her sisters off the trampoline and lying to her mother about it *Fisher Price Dora the Explorer Tunes Guitar: Orla lost it for biting the babysitter *Barbie Doll: Orla lost it for hitting the babysitter *Toy firetruck: Orla lost it for spitting in the babysitter's face *Cabbage Patch Doll: Orla lost it for hitting her mother in the lip, and flipping the babysitter off *Dora Swing into Action VHS: Orla lost it for setting the babysitter's ferrets free *Toy Ice Cream truck: Orla lost it for spitting on her mother *Barbie Volkswagon Beetle: Orla lost it for going in it with no permission *Lego Duplo Blocks: Orla lost them for biting her twin sister *Crayons: Orla lost them for scribbling some naughty words and drawing a picture of someone resembling her mother being murdered by a steamroller with them on the walls Sanderman Family *Orange duck plush: Tony lost it for hitting Roberta Irine Family *iPod Touch: Haley lost it for using bad language. Langbroek Family *Handy Manny DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for misbehaving in school, behaving unacceptably at the posh restaurant *Barney DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for their bad behavior *play car *Handy Manny toys *Puzzles: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for refusing to get dressed for church *Barney toys: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for running away to their friends' houses to avoid going to church when they are supposed to be in timeout *Barney plush *Rolie Polie Olie DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for stealing money from the collection basket at church Season 9 Wailems Family *Nintendo 3DS: Kyle lost it for being very rude to Nanny Jo *Draculaura Doll: Lola lost it for smacking her mother and swearing *Ghoulia Yelps Doll: Lola lost it for breaking her mother's iPod *Dora the Explorer Doll: Lola lost it for pouring orange juice on her mother's computer keyboard *LaLaLoopsy dolls: Lola lost them for making a mess in the bathroom *Tom and Jerry DVDs *Wreck-It Ralph Wii game: Kyle lost it for hitting Lola *Darkwing Duck plush doll *Wii Game Console Megnet Family *Muno plush toy: Adrian lost it for knocking things over and for calling his mother mean names *Elmo doll: Adrian lost it for hurting his sisters' feelings *Go Diego Go DVD: Adrian lost it for watching it in his mother's bedroom when he's in timeout *Tom and Jerry DVDs Belushi Family *Bugs Bunny Plush Toy: Teddy lost it for pushing his sister Kadee *Random toys: Teddy lost them for throwing them on the floor *Barney and Friends videos: Teddy lost them for watching them in Caleb's bedroom when he's in timeout Truel Family *Nerf Vortex Vigilion: Aiden lost it for flipping his mother off Marxonica Family *The Pajanimals DVD: Ashley lost it for throwing a tantrum during a trip to the zoo *On the Go Birthday Giesta Dora doll: Ashley lost it for hitting her father *Dora See 'N Say juniors talking toy: Inez lost it for not taking a nap *Sweet Pea Sue plush toy: Ashley lost it for using bad language *Dora the Explorer doll and 13" Apollo the Dog plush toy: Ashley lost them for yelling at her mother *Dora the Explorer doll: Ashley lost it for beheading Inez's 13" Squacky doll Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Dora the Explorer toys: Wendy and Orla lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Blue's Clues toys: Nicholas, Bryce, Ainsley, John, Sean and Teddy lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Raggedy Ann doll: Wendy lost it for destroying one of her father's wrestling awards *Blossom doll: Wendy lost it for bombarding her mother with balls Zunier Family *Kai Lan Doll: Veronica lost it for smashing the staircase with a crowbar *Darkwing Duck plush toy Colliant Family *Boots the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby: Teddy lost it for throwing it at Kristin's head *Dora the Explorer T.Y. Beanie Baby: Ashley lost it for throwing it at Kristin's gut *Diego T.Y. Beanie Baby: Bryce lost it for throwing it at Kristin's ankle *Kai-Lan T.Y. Beanie Baby: Orla lost it for throwing it at Kristin's nose *Baby Jaguar T.Y. Beanie Baby: Derek lost it for throwing it at Kristin's chest *Swiper the Fox T.Y. Beanie Baby: Aiden lost it for throwing it at Kristin's arm *Tolee the Koala T.Y. Beanie Baby: John lost it for throwing it at Kristin's nerve cluster *Muno T.Y. Beanie Baby: Nicholas lost it for throwing it at Kristin's armpit *Rintoo the Tiger T.Y. Beanie Baby: Kayla lost it for throwing it at Kristin's airway location *Hoho the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby: Sean lost it for throwing it at Kristin's back leg *Lulu the Rhino T.Y. Beanie Baby: Wendy lost it for throwing it at Kristin's funny bone location *Tom and Jerry Tales DVDs Juritin Family *MP3 Player: Joshua lost it for talking back to his mother *XBOX 360 Season 10 Golben Family *Dora the Explorer Doll: Katelyn lost it for defecating outside the toilet *Alvin and the Chipmunks DVDs: Tristin lost them for being bad *All Dogs Go to Heaven DVD Verdin Family *Angry Birds King Pig Plush Toy: Harold lost it for swearing to his mother *Wreck-It Ralph DVD Winer Family *Big Bird 14" Plush toy: Teddy lost it for hitting his sister Mellissa Courtiy Family *Elmo's World DVDs: Mort and Lisa lost them for playing outside in a thunderstorm *Abby Cadabby plush doll: Lisa lost it for watching Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland ''during dinner time *Super Soaker Monster XL: Mort lost it for ruining Lisa's birthday *LEGOs *Wreck-it Ralph DVD Season 11 *Wreck-It Ralph DVD *Darkwing Duck plush toy *Elmo doll Season 12 Lake Family *Spongebob Squarepants plush toy Simpson Family *XBOX 360 games and console: Lester lost it for kicking his mother and for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Gladiators DVDs: Lester lost them for escaping from the Reflection Room and for spitting on Jo's arm *PSP games and system: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Playstation 2 games and console: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Nintendo GameCube games and console: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *iPod Nano: Lester lost it for talking to Jo that way *Nature book: Eliza lost it for punching Lester in the gut Finster Family *Care Bears: *Minnie Mouse plush doll: *Barbie Princess Bride doll: Sharpay lost it for not letting Andi watch ''Dora the Explorer *Peppa Pig DVDs: Sharpay lost them for continuing to watch one of them when she's supposed to be in timeout Freeling Family O' Malley Family Carmichael Family Season 13 Eaglestone Family *Plankton plush toy *Spongebob Squarepants plush toy *Gary the Snail plush toy *Patrick Star plush toy *Squidward Tentacles plush toy *Sandy Cheeks plush toy *Mr. Krabs plush toy Fudger Family Read Family Hansen Family *Draculaura doll *Lagoona Blue doll *Nintendo 3DS *Monster High dolls *Bratz dolls Winters Family Hicks Family *Cell Phone: Marissa lost it for talking to her friends on it during dinner time. *iPhone *MP4 Player Panizza Family *Cell phone: Imogen lost it for arguing with her mother. *iPod Touch: Imogen lost it for playing music with questionable, explicit lyrics that contained a lot of profanity. *iPad Birou Family Revisited *Diego plush doll *Barney plush doll *Toy firetruck *Geo plush doll *Curious George Matching Game *Squacky plush toy ~ Treat lost it for riding on Shamu naked. *Chutes and Ladders game *Angry Birds Black Bird Plush *13" Apollo the Dog plush toy *Curious George plush toy *13" Big Bird plush toy *Luigi plush *Boots the Monkey plush toy *Chica the Chicken plush toy *13" Bugs Bunny plush toy *Pajanimals coloring book *Super Soaker Monster water gun *Raggedy Andy doll *Elmo plush doll *crayons *My Pillow Pets Penguin 18" *Hide N Squeak Eggs *Pikachu plush ~ Brahm lost it for bombarding their dog, Lucy with rocks. Navritalova Family Season 14 Dale Family *Crayola Crayons: August lost it for scribbling on the bathroom tiles with them and calling his mother stinky breath *Curious George Jumbo George 26" plush: Micah lost it for refusing to take a nap and not turning off the TV *Curious George plush toy: Micah lost it for watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse when she's in timeout Olynick Family *Dora the Explorer toys: Amy and May lost them for not giving Chad back his Nintendo 3DS *Tom and Jerry DVDs: Amy and May lost all of them for ruining Chad's birthday Horne Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for smashing the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat *iPod Nano: Sam lost it for beheading Allyson's Yoshi doll *Cell Phone: Sam lost it for swearing Hooyman Family *MP3 Player: Kelly lost it for playing heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics *Cell phone: Kelly lost it for playing heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics *Laptop: Kelly lost it for swearing *Tiger Beat Magazines: Kelly lost them for swearing *iPad: Kelly lost them for swearing Campbell Family Sutton Family *MP3 player *Wii console *cell phone Appleton Family Gomez Family Gooch Family *Rochelle Goyle doll *Abbey Bominable doll *Big Bang Pegasus Metal Fusion Beyblade *Nintendo 3DS *Sonny with a Chance DVDs *Opretta doll Pope Family *Elmo doll Biecker Family Lucini Family Remano Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for saying (bleep) OFF and purchasing Best Buy items on Bruna's credit card *Cell phone: Meghann lost it for purchasing Target items on Katarina's credit card *iPod Touch: Joshua lost it for purchasing guns on his father's credit card *Cell phone: Rowan lost it for trying to purchase an XBOX 360 on Jo's credit card *iPhone: Rowan lost it for *Nintendo 3DS: Meghann lost it for *PSP: Sam lost it for *iPod Nano: Joshua lost it for *Nintendo Wii U games: Bryce lost them for *Dora the Explorer doll: Orla lost it for Season 15 Moranis Family *Lisa Simpson plush toy Allen Family *Tom Cat plush - Mary-Louise lost it for pushing Shelby off the couch while she was watching One Life to Live and Marie-Louise wanted to watch Saved by the Bell. *Peppa Pig DVDs - Marie lost them for ruining Lisa's birthday. *Jerry Mouse plush *Tom and Jerry DVDs Hennon Family Grund Family Frame Family Burb Family *Nintendo 3DS ~ Jay lost it for bad behavior Palmer Family Pechaluk Family *Cinderella Doll Shuster Family McLean Family Hetzel Family Yang Family *Bratz Dolls *Disney Princess Dolls Keaton Family *''Blue's Clues'' Blue Plush toy: Polly lost it for back-talking and swearing to her mother, Bernice. *Blue's Clues Arts and Crafts VHS: Polly lost it for watching it in her mother's bedroom when she's in timeout. Kirochu Family *Bugs Bunny plush: Anna lost it for being rude by covering her ears and saying "la la la la", calling her mother a horrible person to throw out her treats *Peppa Pig plush: Anna lost it for decapitating Tariko's Pokemon legendary azelf plush doll and throwing the Naughty Couch at the babysitter *Draculaura doll: Anna lost it for hitting her baby niece Ji kwong and for telling the babysitter to shut up *Snow White Doll: Anna lost it for shoplifting and kicking her brother in the private area *Tom Cat plush *Jerry Mouse plush *Rapunzel Doll: Anna lost it for throwing it at Ji woong, yelling at her mother *Tom and Jerry DVDs: Anna lost them for her unacceptable behavior at the restaurant *Frankie Stein Doll: Anna lost it for hitting Natasha *Opretta Doll: Anna lost it for kicking Ji kwong *Lagoona Blue Doll: Anna lost it for beheading her brother's Halo figure *Clawd Wolf Doll: Anna lost it breaking her brother's Xbox 360 *Clawdeen Wolf Doll: Anna lost it for shouting and hitting her mother, begging for her treats *Cleo de Nile Doll: Anna lost it for calling Natasha a Poopy-butt *Barbie Princess Bride Doll: Anna lost it for shouting and spitting at her mother *Tom and Jerry Tales DVDs *Mongoose Lark Girls' Bike: Anna lost it for saying nasty things to the babysitter *Princess Ariel Doll: Anna lost it for saying a bad word *Spectra Vondergeist plush doll: Anna lost it for breaking her brother's stuff Season 16 Sliwinski Family *Darkwing Duck plush doll *Darkwing Duck DVDs *Jinafore Long doll *MP3 player *Polly Pocket *Kingdom Hearts game Rockcastle Family #Spongebob Baseball beanbag doll #Spongebob Squarepants plush #Spongebob sprinkler #Ty Spongebob plush pineapple house #Toy Bubble Gun #Air Hogs R/C controlled plane Orr Family Rodriguez Family Season 17 O'Hara Family Piaccasa Family Tachibana Family Crawford Family Miles Family Wong Family Parkington Family Season 18 Llewellyn Family Withers Family Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Hyatte Family *Dora the Explorer doll: Reggie lost it for misbehaving Kyra Family *Tanuki: Samantha lost it for showing her evil side by accident *Woody Woodpecker plush doll: Samantha lost it for flipping out *Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit plushies: Samantha lost it for flipping out *Mario and Yoshi plushies: Samantha lost it for refusing to go to bed Season 24 Season 25 Cullen Family *Dora the Explorer DVDs: Charlotte lost them for refusing to take a nap. Season 26 *Princess Tiana doll *Cinderella doll *Merida doll *Princess Jasmine doll *Mulan doll *Pocahontas doll Season 27 Season 28 Season 29 Season 30 Cloud Family Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Season 34 Season 35 Category:Lists Category:List of Items Category:Browse